She's Okay With It
by iBayfully
Summary: Anna and Kristoff share quite a childhood together. They go through many different ups and downs, but at the end of the day, they will always be there for each other. AU, Kristanna one-shot. (Trying a different style of writing here :P)


**(A/N: I wanted to try something new. So here it is; it's not your usual Kristanna fluff, but nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy it! **

**AU, slightly OOC in my opinion.**

**Inspiration: "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything affiliated with it. Sadly.

Kindergarten is scary to Anna; there are so many new faces to meet, and there are so many things to do. It feels like she's embarking on a journey that'll take her through many perilous experiences and encountering many dangerous obstacles. Or maybe it's just her imagination.

With her Disney princess lunch pail in one arm and her mother's leg in another, Anna slowly shuffles into the room.

Her eyes brighten at the green-colored wall, the one with the open hook. Green is Anna's favorite color.

Quickly letting go of her mother, she scurries to the other side of the room and slings her lunch on the hanger. Smiling, she turns back to her mother.

"Look, mama, it's gre – mama?"

Anna's mother is nowhere to be seen.

Anna goes from excited to terrified in a split-second. Her eyes dart nervously around as she looks for someone comfortable to talk to, someone to become friends with.

Starting to move again, she slowly walks around the room.

Anna's older sister is in third grade; she knows this. She also knows that because of this, everyone around her is a complete stranger.

A paper airplane nearly smacks her in the face, and she whirls to face the one responsible.

Anna's eyes lock onto a boy; one with blonde, messy hair and a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry," he starts. "For almost hitting you. With the airplane."

Anna, still a little terrified, nods slowly. "It's…it's okay," she stammers.

The boy smiles wider and, much to Anna's dismay, comes closer.

"I'm Kristoff!" he exclaims. "That's spelled K, R, I, S, T, O, F!" He states, proudly puffing out his chest. Then he looks down and counts his fingers.

"Wait, that isn't right…"

Confusedly counting his fingers again, he gets a giggle out of Anna. A short one, but a happy one. Kristoff grins.

"Will you be my friend?" he asks the strawberry blonde.

The girl nods. "I'm Anna," she says.

"Anna…Anna…" he mutters quietly. Then he smiles cheekily. "That's a nice name!"

Taking Anna's hand in his own, he gestures to the nearby container. "C'mon," he says happily. "I'll show you how to make a snowman out of blocks!"

Anna doesn't feel as awkward or shy anymore after her first day of school. She had Kristoff.

And she's okay with it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's sixth grade, and Kristoff has a crush on Anna.

They've known each other for almost seven years now, and Kristoff suddenly has growing feelings for his friend.

First, it isn't much. It's only a little spark here and there. He thinks it's what best friends make each other feel.

But then he learns. He learns that he likes her, and he absolutely does not know what to do about it.

Everyday, he watches her strawberry blonde pigtails bounce energetically in the air, and he watches her smile curl into a grin as she waves at him and greets him with a "Hiya, Kristoff!"

Kristoff feels he should be happy; so happy to have Anna in his life.

But Anna likes another boy.

This boy is named Hans, and Anna thinks he's absolutely adorable.

Kristoff, with an intense amount of jealously, watches their everyday banter and conversation from the back row.

It hurts him.

So one day, he decides to rid himself of these thoughts. He joins a basketball team, and focuses harder than ever in both school and sports.

_Like I need a social life, anyway, _he would tell himself constantly. _It's not like anyone notices._

Anna notices.

And it hurts her.

Soon, their conversations gradually become less and less interesting, until they barely acknowledge each other at all.

Kristoff thinks he's doing them both good, but Anna is only hurting. She misses him, and she wants her best friend back.

Kristoff secretly misses her too.

But he wants to be more than friends.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anna and Kristoff are freshmen in the same high school.

They still don't talk much.

Kristoff is busy with basketball, and Anna is busy with her studies. Anna's introvert instincts have taken her over in high school, and she finds herself listening over talking, not arguing or protesting, just, in general, being quiet.

Kristoff, on the other hand, is getting the attention.

Being the only freshman on the varsity basketball team, he's always in the limelight.

Lot's of people are noticing changes in his body as well. His muscles are becoming toned, and his shoulders are becoming broader.

Anna is among these people. She watches him run to and fro on the court from the back row of the gymnasium.

She always brings a textbook with her to get in some extra studying, but she never misses the baskets that Kristoff makes.

Anna tries to conceal it, but she thinks she's falling for him.

If only he paid attention to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The two are juniors now. They talk to each other constantly, and it feels like old times.

Unknown to either of them, they have feelings for each other.

Whenever Kristoff and Anna hang out, he cannot ignore how beautiful she's become. He always feels his heart flutter as she shoots him a friendly smile in the hallways, or when she leans her head against his shoulder outside at lunch.

People notice. They think they're dating.

Anna and Kristoff wish it were true.

Anna can't help but notice how attractive her long-lost best friend is. He's now a foot taller than her, with shoulders broader than ever, shaggy, blonde hair, and a cute smile plastered on his face whenever he can help it.

They're best friends again. But this time, they both want to be more than friends. They just don't know it yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Senior year arrives, and Kristoff and Anna are best friends.

Over the year, Anna suffers through her first break up.

Kristoff is there to help.

When she texts him, needing someone to cry on, he appears not five minutes later with two bars of chocolate, a bottle of soda, and a Disney movie.

Anna learns that breakups are incredibly heart-jarring events.

But she also learns that best friends are your number source of numbing pain.

Halfway through Tangled, Kristoff falls asleep on the couch, so Anna leans up against him and pulls a blanket over the two of them.

She realizes that, while best friends are always there for you, your significant other is too.

_So why can't they be the same person? _She asks herself. _Well, they can be, but…_

Anna has known Kristoff for roughly thirteen years. It seems just too awkward for them to be best friends one day, and lovers the next.

But the more she thinks about it, the more she wants him.

Acting on impulse, she leans in quickly and kisses Kristoff on the cheek, thinking she may never be able to do it non-awkwardly again.

She thinks a ghost of a smile appears on his face, but maybe it's just her imagination. Maybe.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kristoff isn't doing too well in his studies.

He's striving in basketball, and he's doing decent in history and English.

He's struggling in everything else.

Anna is the exact opposite; she works hard, and her hard work pays off. She's at the top of her class; still a shy introvert, but she's proud of herself.

She notices Kristoff's struggles. She wants to help him.

So she does.

Kristoff sets time aside for the two, and everyday, they study together.

Kristoff doesn't know what he would do without Anna.

He notices how beautiful she's become, and he has the urge to sweep her off of her chair and kiss her.

But he holds it in.

He doesn't know she wants to cuddle with him and kiss him.

But Anna does.

They cram in enough studying that he passes the class – barely, but he does – and as he bursts out of the classroom, results in his hand and a goofy grin on his face, Anna can't help but blush and smile.

They get dinner together at a café nearby, and they chat like old friends for hours.

As Kristoff drops Anna off at home, she kisses him on the cheek.

He's flustered and blushing, so out of nowhere, he leans in and kisses _her _cheek.

Anna stutters; her heart is beating and she's beginning to sweat.

But she doesn't think there's a better time for it.

So she leans in and kisses her best friend.

And he kisses back.

The words come out shortly after: "I love you."

An adorable, flustered giggle, and warm hug, and an "I love you, too" later, they're kissing again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They moved in together a few years ago. They've been through many ups and downs, but they had each other to get past them all. The important thing is that she loved him, and he loved her.

In fact, they still do.

They're raising a beautiful baby girl with strawberry blonde hair, many freckles, big, blue eyes, and an adorable smile that lights up the room.

Anna stays home as Kristoff works during the day.

When he comes home, they share a short, affectionate kiss before they turn their attention towards their child.

Anna thinks her life is perfect. She has the best husband in the world, and she is raising the most beautiful baby she's ever seen.

She went through so much to finally get him, from awkward hugs and kisses on the cheek, to a long absence, to being best friends again.

But without it all, this could have had never happened.

So she's okay with it.


End file.
